Revenge is a Dish Best Served Spicy
by WWLAOS
Summary: Josh Mankey makes his move; Ron is...well, Ron; and Monkey Fist is out for something far sweeter than Mystical Monkey Power. Who's this new guy? Can Kim survive it all while dealing with the Senors and Drakken too? One or two original characters.
1. A Day at the Park

'Ello, 'ello! Before we begin my first fanfic to be posted here, I'd like to get a few things out of the way. Ill warn you now that this introduction is long. Really long. But please read through it, I wouldn't have written it if I didn't think it necessary. I assure you this will be a one-time thing. While I have written fanfics in the past, they have been exclusively for webcomics and were posted on various forums. As such, I have never been a part of a fanfic community before and am uninitiated as to your strange ways and language. Please be patient. It was only a few days ago that I figured out what "lemon" meant in the context used here. (Sure gives new meaning to the phrase 'when life gives you lemons, make lemonade.') Other phrases and words are still foreign to me, many seemingly made up. Kagomaru??? Sesshogura??? Kigo??? Shinimi??? Oh well, I'll figure it out eventually. Now here comes the part where I send you all away. If you're here, leave. Go read everything Kim Possible-related by Cyberwraith9 and Jezriana, they are masters of their art. After you're done, read Cyberwraith9's Teen Titans stuff too, as it is most excellent. If you're into the whole Pokemon thing, read those too...I just couldn't get into them myself. From the two or three episodes of Pokemon I've seen, I have to say that Brock is darn cool, and Bulbasaur is the greatest pokemon ever, but I just can't get in to that universe. Sorry. Anyway, after you're done with that, come back here and read through my pathetic little entry and feel the difference. Afterward, please by kind, yet firm in your reviews...you will review, won't you??? I myself am not an artist...I have a Bachelors in Physics, and am currently working towards my Ph.D. while teaching and working on the side. Therefore, while I shall try my hardest, I will make mistakes, both grammatical and literary. Please be so kind as to point out my mistakes and instruct me as to how to fix them. If you want to "flame" me...well, if you're going to flame me, nothing I say would matter to you anyway, so whatever, just go for it. When you're done, go to my profile and read everything you can by the authors listed in my "favorite authors" section. They are my favorite authors for a reason.

Oh, by the way, this story works a lot better if you are already familiar with the Kim Possible Universe. For brevities' sake, I have left out many explanations, expecting my readers to be somewhat familiar with the themes. Also, keep in mind that this is the first chapter. It is long, somewhat boring, and slow, but I am just setting the scene and I assure you it will get more interesting. Probably. Maybe. Hopefully.

To alienate a few more readers, I'll give you a quick rundown of common themes that will NOT find their way into my fanfic. Ron will not, at any time, attempt OR contemplate suicide. I don't know what you people have against Ron, but for some reason you keep having him kill himself. If that's what you're looking for, take your sadistic little mind somewhere else...then come back when you've had your fill. Nor will Ron somehow become Uber-Ron. He will not develop kick-ass fighting skills or super powers. Ron is Ron, I see no reason to change him...much. There will be no same-sex relations. Monique was up for it, but I couldn't get Kim or Shego to agree, so sorry. I don't want to make an issue out of it. I've got nothing against the people, and in fact have a few as friends, but I don't approve of the lifestyle. For that matter, there will be no sex described to any degree, though it may be mentioned in passing. There may (will) be some intimacy, both sexual and non-sexual in nature, but never sex itself. Also, there will be minimal swearing...it just doesn't fit the characters. I am the vulgar one, not them, and it isn't needed to make a great story. I'm sure there are more things that I could mention, but they escape me at the moment.

I am a bit old-fashioned when it comes to ratings. Many movies today that are rated PG to PG-13 I think should be rated R, and most G-rated movies I think should be at least PG, some as high as an R rating themselves. (Though really, what parent actually pays that much attention anyway?) It's taken everything I have not to give this an "R" rating...but I want readers, dag-nabbit! That said, if you think that the rating should be increased, just say so. It probably won't take more than one or two suggestions to make it happen.

Now that that unpleasantness is over, I do not own Kim Possible, she belongs to the Disney Empire. I wish I owned Shego (rowr!!!), but she's a package deal with the rest of the characters from Kim Possible. None of them are mine...though some will talk to me. While I have made an attempt to read through a portion of the Kim Possible fanfics here, and other non-KP fanfics as well, I am no where close to being finished. If at any point my story seems to excessively overlap with that of someone else, please let me know via e-mail and I will take a look at it. I assure you it is not intentional. If there is a legitimate plagiarism claim against me, I will remove this story with all possible speed and seek to make amends. Now, enjoy! (Finally...)

WWLAOS

_**Chapter 1: A day at the park.**_

Puffy, white clouds drifted lazily through the sky as the sun shown down on the pair walking through the park. It was a relatively cool day for the first weekend in August, it couldn't be more than 75 degrees, and a pleasant wind blew steadily over the scene. The green grass gave way eventually to trees, tall and proud, whose canopies of leaves sheltered the ground beneath from the rays of the sun. As the couple continued, talking amongst themselves, the trees gave way once again to a grassy plain, with its softly rolling hills encircling a small pond. It was here that the two took a break from their ambling, sitting on the soft, grassy slope above the pond. Children's voices could be heard through the trees, laughing and shouting as they played in the main area of the park that the couple had left behind. It was a beautiful day and few people were staying inside. Even here, in one of the more secluded areas of the park, a single family could be seen on the far side of the clearing, quite some distance away from the two. As the gentle breeze blew past young Kimberly Ann Possible, it added a bit of animation to her long, fire-red hair that seemed to bring it to life, almost as if it were a tongue of living flame that had lighted upon the young beauty's head. Noting that, for the first time in hours, their conversation had fallen silent, Kim turned her head to face her companion. Kim's lovely green eyes fell upon the boy - no - the young man siting next to her. With his shaggy blonde hair, perpetual smile, and freckled face, Ronald Stoppable could look goofy and laid back even in the most intense of situations. Right now, though, the crime-fighting duo were merely enjoying one of the last weekends before their senior year started. His red hockey jersey and generic khakis were a stark contrast to her stylish sleeveless white top and dark blue Club Banana shorts, but what was a little thing like fashion between these two? The soft smile on Kim's face grew slightly at the sight of Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat and eternal best bud, perched on Ron's shoulder.

Kim was about to say something as Ron turned to her, a devilish gleam in his eyes and a general look of mischief overtaking his facial features. Kim recognized the look immediately. Before she could move Ron glanced at the hairless rodent on his shoulder, and with a wicked grin said in a low voice, "Time me, Rufus." Kim's mind barely had time to register Rufus pulling a stopwatch out of...somewhere, as he leapt from his perch, when Ron lunged toward her playfully. Closing her eyes in expectation, the impact knocked Kim off balance and the two rolled down the slight slope a few feet before finally coming to a stop. Kim had to stifle a sigh as she felt the weight of her best friend on top of her. Opening her eyes, she saw Ron's smiling face beaming down at her as he sat straddling her waist, his hands hovering millimeters over her body, slowly tracing out the delicate curves, though never touching. For the briefest of moments, she thought she saw something in his eyes. Something she had never seen before. Something she couldn't identify; a look that was cold and deep, yet full of some unknown emotion. Whatever it was, it was there and gone so fast that Kim was unsure whether it had actually been real or if she had just imagined it. Regardless, her mind pushed the thought aside as she saw Ron's smile widen even more. She knew what was to come and braced herself for it as best she could.

Her mind still trying to devise a way to take control of the situation, Kim tried her best, and failed, to sound annoyed as she started, "Oh Ron, please not n..." Kim never got the chance to finish, instead inhaling sharply as Ron simply said "Go," and his fingers went to work. Masterfully, the teen's fingers found all the right spots, darting back and forth as if they had always known where to go. Waves of electricity flooded Kim's entire body, emanating from wherever Ron touched her. The feeling of the blades of grass against the bare skin of her back, her shirt having by now become bunched up, merely served to intensify the feeling. Writhing beneath the full weight of Ron's body, Kim was trying desperately to break free of this torture. 'No you're not,' a small voice in the back of Kim's mind stated frankly, but she paid it no mind. Suddenly she felt Ron's weight shift and was sure that she could escape his touch, possibly even turn the tables on him, but still her body would not obey. Instead, the shift in weight allowed Ron even better access, as his fingers sought out new sensitive areas of skin to make a part of his domain. Kim struggled to maintain control, as that very thing was slipping from her. Finally, she could hold out no longer. As a pleasant tingling sensation enveloped her body, Kim burst into a fit of giggling that threatened to only become worse as Ron continued.

Just as suddenly as he had started, Ron pulled back his hands and called out "Stop." Rolling off of Kim, he looked over to the little pink blob sitting next to him. "So, what's my time Rufus?"

Chittering a bit as he observed the stopwatch, Rufus finally held it up for Ron to see and squeaked, "hmm....new record!"

3.82 seconds. Chuckling a bit, Ron turned to Kim and said, "you're goin' soft KP. That used to take forever." Flashing a big toothy grin, he added, "Or at least thirty-five seconds."

'It was true,' Kim mused to herself, 'I've never been very ticklish. No one but Ron can even come close. Heck, no one but Ron can hold me down long enough to try.' Speaking up again, that same little voice in her head quipped, 'that's because you let him.' Kim hated that voice. 'No I do not,' she shot back, 'I hate it when he tickles me!' A single word was the voice's only response. 'Liar.'

"KP?" Ron's voice shook Kim from her reverie, opening her eyes once again to see a slightly confused look on his face. Without command, her face transformed itself into a soft, reassuring smile...immediately she regretted that. Seeing that she was fine...and not angry...that devilish grin returned to Ron's face. "Well, it looks like we're gonna need to toughen you up again, KP."

"Oh no, Ron, not this time."

"Heh, heh...try an' stop me." With that, Ron was once again on top of Kim, determined to tickle her till she begged for respite. Not that Ron really knew what that word meant.

Squirming beneath Ron's touch once more, that little voice returned. 'Even Shego has trouble restraining you these days, there's no way that clumsy fool could keep you down if you didn't let him.' Now thoroughly annoyed, the dominant part of Kim's mind was in no mood for more conversation. 'Shut. Up.' Immediately the voice was silent once more...though she was sure she had heard a slight laugh.

"We've got your back, Kim!" twin voices called out as Kim's younger brothers Jim and Tim tackled Ron, knocking him off of her.

Shaking his head slightly after the jarring tackle, Ron looked at the twin brothers. "Hey, no fair guys! I can't handle two...er, three on one!" Ron was trying to sound hurt and annoyed, but the huge grin encompassing his face said otherwise.

As the boys talked among themselves, Kim couldn't help thinking that it wasn't quite healthy talking to these voices in her head. Still, though she would never admit it, she was content and...happy. Her smile widened as she watched the three guys start mock-wrestling on the ground beside her. Jim and Tim were winning, but just from watching she could tell Ron was letting them. He was still by no means a fighter, but he'd picked up enough in the last few years that he could almost counteract his clumsiness. Almost. Chuckling a bit to herself and shaking her head softly, Kim finally spoke up. "What are you tweebs doing over here?"

The three immediately stopped their roughhousing as the twins popped their heads up. Speaking in turn, they answered, "Oh, mom says lunch is ready." "She sent us to come find you two."

Hearing this, Ron shot up from the ground into a standing position, faster than any martial arts master Kim had ever seen. "Lunch? Boo-ya!"

As for Kim, she had nearly forgotten that the rest of her family was there. The family that was at the other end of the clearing when they had entered was actually her parents and twin brothers. Both her parents had the day off, which was unusual even on a Saturday. Between her dad working almost every day at the space center and her mom doing the same at the hospital, the entire Possible family was rarely together during the day. Not about to let this golden opportunity slip by, it was Kim's mother who had suggested that the whole family have a picnic at the park. Of course Ron was invited too, he was basically a part of the family. He and Kim had been best friends since, well, forever. Kim couldn't ever remember a time when Ron wasn't in her life. Not surprising, though, since very few people can remember much of the first three years of their life.

"Hey KP, need a hand? It looks like you're spacing out again."

Kim looked up to see Ron standing over her with his hand extended. "Yeah, thanks Ron, my mind is wandering a bit today. School coming up and all."

"Ugh! Please don't remind me. I had nightmares about it all night."

'Typical Ron,' she thought, as she graciously accepted the assistance. Of course, she should have realized just what "typical" meant for Ron. Sure, he helped her stand just fine, but in the process his feet tripped over themselves and he lost his balance. Flailing his arms wildly and letting out a surprised shriek, Ron fell backwards pulling Kim down on top of him. 'You let him pull you down on purpose.' Ugh, the voice was back. 'I though I told you to shut up.'

Ron propped himself up with one arm while rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. "Heh, heh...ow. Sorry 'bout that KP."

"No big, Ron. I'm used to it," Kim replied as she stood and brushed herself off. 'Man, I hope these grass stains will come out.' She was about to offer Ron a hand standing up, but by that time he had stood on his own, albeit a bit shakily.

"Hey, hurry up KP, don't want to keep the food waiting."

"Wipe that grin off your face, this is all your fault anyway," she said, pointing more at the grass stains on her shirt than the time on her watch, and trying oh-so-hard not to smile.

"Well, you should know by now that you shouldn't wear easily-stained clothing around me."

Rolling her eyes, Kim responded sarcastically, "Yeah, tell me about it." Kim's smile quickly returned as she took Ron's offered arm and the two began following her brothers back to where their parents were set up. Almost under their collective breath, Jim and Tim exchanged a "Hicka-bicka-boo?" "Hoo-sha."

As the small group approached the two Dr. Possibles, the tweebs ran ahead to take up positions waiting for the food. They knew they would need to get there before Ron if they wanted to have any chance at seconds. Looking up from setting the table, Kim's mother observed the two approaching arm in arm and gasped. "Kimmie! What happened to your shirt! It's covered in grass stains! You know how hard those are to get out."

"Sorry mom, kinda got carried away, "Kim weakly smiled back.

"It's mostly my fault Mrs. Dr. P. I can probably get my mom to clean it for you. Not like it would be the first time we've done some of Kim's laundry," Ron offered. Kim blushed slightly at this, though she wasn't exactly sure why.

"Thanks Ronald, that's sweet, but I couldn't ask your mom to do that. Besides, I don't think there was ever any doubt as to just who was responsible." Now it was Ron's turn to blush.

"Ronald! Hope you're hungry for some burgers," Kim's father asked jokingly. Ron was always hungry.

"Only if you cooked 'em, Mr. Dr. P."

Dr. Possible was about to reply, but was cut short by another voice. A voice that sounded familiar, but that he just couldn't place. He may not recognize the voice, but he didn't care. He only knew three things: It was addressing his daughter, it was male, and it wasn't Ron. Instantaneously every hair on his body stood straight up. Oh no, he wasn't protective. Not at all.

"Hey Kim, love the shirt!" Ron knew that voice. Ron hated that voice. In the most venomous tone his mind could produce, he thought to himself, 'what is HE doing here?'

Kim, on the other hand, spun in place to face the new guest. Before her eyes could lock onto him, even before her mind could register what was actually said, she knew who it was. That heavenly voice could belong to only one person. "Josh! Oh my god, I never thought I'd see you here today!" Every thought, every action of the day so far was shoved to the back of her mind. She neither remembered nor cared what had happened, or how her shirt had gotten messed up. "It's so good to see you! We haven't talked all summer!"

"Yeah, I know. I've been kinda...busy." The cool, attractive male responded, as if it had never entered his mind that he hadn't seen Kim in months. Kim didn't notice though; she was too wrapped up in his presence. Kim didn't notice...but Ron and her father did.

Without a second thought, Kim ran up to him, then turned to face her parents. "Mom, dad, you remember Josh. And Josh, those are my brothers Jim and Tim."

'Mankey.' Ron's mind spat that name over and over again, as if Josh, or "monkey boy" as Ron often called him, was the Devil himself. 'Where did HE come from? Why is HE here ruining my day with Kim?!?' Ron was about ready to start screaming at the intruder. The only reason he had been able to hold back so far is that the act was so out of character for him. Ron usually wasn't the angry type. This time, however, he very well might have if Mrs. Possible hadn't spoke up at the exact second she did.

"Oh, Josh, I remember. You took our Kimmie-cub to the dance at the end of the year, and took her out to eat a couple times." Mrs. Possible chimed in.

Embarrassed at being called "Kimmie-cub" in front of Josh, Kim was about to whine to her mother about it when her father finally spoke up. "So, Josh, is it? What brings you here today?" Though he was trying his best to be polite, there was still an air of annoyance in his voice.

"Nothin' much, I was just out walking around, enjoying the nice weather we're having, when I saw Kim and Strappable. I just thought I'd come say 'hey' to Kim." Only Ron noticed the miss-pronunciation of his name.

'Oh right...Ron was here to, wasn't he?' Kim's mind finally recalled. Kim knew how Ron felt about Josh. Well, she knew enough, anyway. Kim slowly turned her head from side to side, trying to remember where exactly Ron was standing. When her eyes finally found him, she chuckled inwardly, and yet was still somewhat disappointed. "Hey, Ron, why so quiet?" A slight frown forming on her lips. She really couldn't understand Ron's problem with Josh.

For his part, Ron had just stood there the whole time clenching and unclenching his fists, doing his very best not to lose his temper...at least outwardly. Inwardly he was fuming. To Ron's credit, he had held out quite well. Only those who knew him best could read more than slight annoyance from his features. After a few seconds, Ron finally spoke in a low, serious tone. "Hey Josh," was all he could force out.

A pout from Kim, directed at Ron, was the only response. "Hey, Josh, why don't you stick around! We're about to sit down and have lunch, and I'm sure my dad made enough for you too," Kim offered, perking up a little.

Josh, while he could be called many things, was not stupid. He saw Mr. Possible's significant grimace at the remark. He noticed the two younger brothers twitching a bit as well, though never actually looking at him. Even Kim's mother, who had seemed genuine enough up until this point was poorly hiding a bit of displeasure. Ron, well, Josh didn't have to look at Ron to know his reaction. Of course, that made it all the more enticing to stick around, but Josh wasn't about to tempt the wrath of Kim's father. He had too much at stake. "No thanks, I've got practice in a bit and don't want to be late. It was nice bumping into you, Kim. I'll see you again when school starts."

"Definitely! See you then, Josh," Kim responded, a bit disappointed.

Josh could feel Ron's eyes burning a hole in his back as he walked away. A smile gradually grew in size and intensity on Josh's face as he thought about how Ron would react to what he had planned for the school year. 'The fool will learn his place, and his place is below me. Way below.' For now, though, there were other matters to deal with. Getting under Ron's skin was easy, and Kim wasn't an issue. Getting through to Mr. Possible, on the other hand, would be an entirely different matter all together.

Back at the Possible table, the tension eased as Josh departed. Even Ron, though not any happier, was gradually able to hide it better. Rufus was peeking out of Ron's pants pocket, shaking his fist at the retreating teenager, but went largely unnoticed. Kim, on the other hand, sincerely wished Josh had stayed. She couldn't believe how rude everyone was to him! Well, maybe Ron, but what was with her father? She wanted to say something, but decided this wasn't the time or place. For now, she was happy just to spend the rest of the day with her family. All five of them. The battle for Josh could wait until school started.

_**End Chapter 1**_

Well, there's the first installment. It could be better, but not with me writing it. Besides, overall I'm pleased with it. Of course, if what I thought was all that mattered, I would never bother posting this here. So please, remember your three "R's." Reading, Writing, and 'Rithmatic? Uhh...no, that's not it. Recycle, Reduce, and Re-use? Hmm...good ones to remember, but no. Ah! Read, Review, and Return for more! Yeah, those are the ones. Remember, I'd like reasons for your thoughts, not just the thoughts themselves. It's hard to fix an "I don't like it," but "needs more dialogue and action, and less scene description," or "stop using 'xxx said' or 'xxx replied' and other such indicators so much. We get it already!" can be easily considered and dealt with. Also, as I mentioned, suggestions for changing the rating are welcome.

Oh, just so you know, "emotion sickness" is the single greatest KP episode of all time, just edging out my former long-time favorite, The Fearless Ferret (I can't remember the correct name of that episode.). Never before have I laughed so much during a single episode. However, with the introduction of this new chapter to the Kim Possible saga, I must point out one thing. While I will keep the characters as in-character as possible, I reserve the right to blatantly ignore continuity. How can I do this? The characters may be on loan, but the story is mine. Continuity be damned.

Tune in again next week. Same Ferret-y time, same Ferret-y station.


	2. Ron's Big Day, Part 1

SQUEEEE!!!!! People reviewed chapter 1!!!!! (Act like a man...or at least act your age.) Ugh...shut up voice-in-my-head-that-I-refuse-to-admit-really-exists. People my age are boring. Kind of like me in real life! Anyway, I might as well face it...I'm addicted to reviews. Special thanks go out to Mischief-Maker and Miss Piratess, your words are too kind. Oh, and Mischief-Maker, as my first, you will always hold a special place in my heart. For the rest of you...go read their stuff too. Miss Piratess' KP submissions are great (haven't read anything else by her yet), and I absolutely love Mischief-Maker's Yu-Yu-Hakusho character poems. In thanks for these reviews, I've decided to do a mid-week update. Normally you can expect a single update from me every Saturday, but I was spurred forward by these two and worked late into the...morning, to produce something to post. Everyone else...well, I have two theories. Either 1) No one else read my submission, or 2) nobody else liked it. Since I would rather have readers then fans, we'll go with option number two there. So a word to all of you: review and tell me what's wrong! Please!

In my ongoing attempt to drive away the very readers that I so desperately long for, I would like to point out one thing. If you're here for a dedicated Kim-and-Ron love-fest...or at least some serious relationship blossoming between the two, you're likely to be disappointed. While this may exist to some small extent, that's not what this story is here for. Believe me, I would love for you to continue reading my story, I really would. I just don't want anyone to feel like they wasted their time when all is said and done.

OK, that being said, Chapter 2 (and the upcoming Chapter 3) were never meant to exist. Everything that happens here and in the first half of Chapter 3 were originally just going to be mentioned in passing. Sort of an, "Oh yeah, this happened. Now you know," kind of deal. As I started writing, though, I realized that the whole thing would be much smoother if I just spelled it all out, so here it is. Also, I decided that my story needed a little action in it before Chapter 8. :) However, this means that my initial estimate of eight to ten chapters is likely a bit low. This story will probably easily take twelve to fifteen chapters, so stick with me. As a warning before we start, I'm not the best at action scenes...so please provide feedback so that I can improve.

As always, Kim Possible and Friends belong to the Disney Empire, not me. While I do own stock in Ford, I do not own Ford...or Dodge, or GMC, or any of those other things. Nothing here belongs to me! Well...maybe a few things, but nothing important. So, all you lawyers out there, no suing me! It isn't nice. Besides, "Imitation is the highest form of flattery...and the easiest form of mockery." - me.

Why is my intro so long again??? Damn I'm an idiot.

WWLAOS

**_Chapter 2: Ron's Big Day, Part 1_**

The relaxation of the week before was gone, replaced by the serious air of a mission.

"Ah! K.P., little help here? Oh no, **my pants**! Come back!" Well, semi-serious in Ron's case, anyway. Twenty minutes ago Kim had been contacted by Wade, their tech geek and coordinator, and tipped off to a new Drakken sighting. They had gotten a hit on their site from Ford Motor Company, apparently a silent alarm had been tripped at a warehouse full of cars waiting for shipment. Security cameras clearly showed Drakken and Shego, as well as a large number of henchmen. Kim balanced herself on the rafters and looked over her shoulder to see her partner tangled in a mass of metal cables. Despite their mission clothes being specifically tailored for them, Ron still managed to lose his pants on a regular basis. True to form, his pants had also somehow come off and fallen to the floor, a good 25 feet below. Just a typical day for Ron Stoppable.

"Ron, you're so hopeless," she stated dryly, holding back the smile that was threatening to break free. Walking back towards Ron across the narrow beam, Kim could see just how hopelessly he was caught. He would never break free on his own. How did he always manage to get himself into these kind of situations? Letting out a disgruntled sigh, Kim reached into her pack and pulled out a small cutting laser that looked exactly like a pen. In fact, thanks to their resident genius, it also doubled as a pen, a mini dart-launcher with a single paralyzing dart, and, by changing the beam intensity of the laser, a low-light-vision compatible flashlight. Utilizing the multi-tool, or _Ultimately Useful Pen_, as Ron had dubbed it, as well as her own relatively-impressive strength, she soon had helped him escape the bundles of cable. Turning her attention to his lack of proper attire, she pulled out her grapnel and pointed it towards the distant clothing. A pull of the trigger and a quick tug on the line caught the wayward pants, which were quickly reeled in. Handing his pants back, Kim's shoulders dropped a bit. "Now can we please get on with the mission?" the exasperated teen sighed. She loved Ron like family, but sometimes...

Before she could finish her thought, Rufus popped out of one of Ron's pants pockets and crawled up to his shoulder. Rubbing the back of his fur-less head with one paw, he shook the other at Ron while squeaking and chittering angrily. As Ron donned his pants, he leaned his head toward Rufus and whispered "Sorry buddy, but you know how often these things happen." Letting out an understanding sigh, Rufus crawled back into his pocket, apparently ignoring common sense.

"Heh, heh...thanks K.P. Sorry 'bout the hold-up."

"No big, Ron. I'm just anxious to get this mission over with. I'm not really in the mood to save the world today." Kim's attempts at getting her father to come around to the idea of her dating Josh full-time had been met with little success. Add on to this the cheerleading season and new school year being just around the corner, and Kim was feeling major pre-event anxiety. Once the whole mess actually started, she would be fine. She just really hated the buildup to anything. She was a girl of action, not patience.

The building they were in was nearly the size of the Middleton mall above ground, and extended two floors underground. The roof was an imposing 30 ft high, with the exposed rafters hanging a generous five feet below, allowing just enough room to walk with some difficulty. The inside of the gigantic building was mostly painted white, the rafters themselves, however, remained unpainted and shown a dull silverish color. The warehouse sported few windows, and those that did exist were spaced quite far apart. Luckily all of the internal lights were on. A single office sat in the North-East corner, separated only by two walls of glass and an eight-foot ceiling. On either side of the building, large cargo elevators allowed easy access to the lower floors.

Skulking across the beams of the ceiling, the duo crossed over a large wall that extended nearly to the ceiling and separated one side of the warehouse from the other. The side that had come from housed mostly small passenger cars and mini-vans, with the occasional sports car or luxury vehicle. The other side of the gigantic building housed the muscle of the Ford line. Trucks of all sizes, from the tiny Ranger, through the entire F-series, and even into the larger commercial- and industrial-class trucks, as well as the large E-series vans , vying for position on the warehouse floor. Stopping in the shadow cast by a nearby support, Kim and Ron looked down upon their prey and waited for the moment to strike.

Wearing her usual green and black outfit, Shego eyed the operation from her seated position on top of a green F-350 that Drakken was standing next to. Dozens of nameless henchmen scurried back and forth dragging fuel lines and directing others as they navigated the packed warehouse. Unfortunately they had arrived to find all of the vehicles with only enough fuel to drive them around a parking lot or up onto transports. While Drakken had arranged for a large cargo plane to meet them at the adjoining airstrip, the craft had yet to arrive and the henchmen were frantically trying to fill the vehicles full of gas before it arrived...and as a precaution in case it didn't. This nearly-intelligent action was spurred not by a flash of intelligence on Drakken's part, but instead by his penny-pinching instinct. Gas was expensive, why should he pay for it when they could fill up with the on-site reserves?

"So, Dr. D., while I'm not complaining about picking up a new set 'o wheels...exactly how does this help us take over the world, again?" Chuckling slightly, she added, "'Cause, well, I don't see it."

Blinking rapidly, Drakken turned toward Shego with a dumbfounded look on his face. Dressed in his usual blue overcoat, the blue-skinned villain seemed more comical than evil. "Shego, one can not take over the world in a 1986 GMC Caballero. We need a new fleet of vehicles to inspire fear in our foes and envy in our competition. In addition to increased mobility, these trucks will also drastically increase our ability to transport materials covertly. Large flying craft may be fashionable and quick, but they attract so much attention."

"Right, and a convoy of trucks is so inconspicuous."

"Shego! You're missing the point. These vehicles will allow us to stretch our evil reach into new areas. Not to mention looking really cool in the process."

"Right, so...they aren't part of some take-over-the-world scheme, are they? This is another one of those "style" things again."

"Well...well, no, I suppose they don't _directly_ lead to world conquest, but I want them! The Ford F-250 and F-350 are stylish and rugged, and also have decent gas-mileage for such large vehicles. The larger trucks will aid us in transportation of bulky machinery and construction efforts, as well as..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...decent gas-mileage? Dr. D., you don't get a truck if you're worried about gas-mileage, and last I looked we don't exactly have the funding to keep all these trucks fueled and running. You know, the whole _Fix Or Repair Daily_, thing? Yeah, people didn't come up with that for no reason."

"Maybe not, but no self-respecting villain would take over the world with a fleet of Dodge Neons...no matter how cute they are. Besides, it's not like they're the reason we came here. The trucks are just the evil icing on the cake."

"Oh, right, the experimental...doohickey. That was a bust."

"Well how was I supposed to know that the secret experiment was a light-weight composite for car frames. With all the security they had on it, you'd think it was some sort of death ray. We couldn't go home empty handed, and these vehicles were just sitting here, so why not?"

"Uh-huh, yeah, a death ray being built by a major car manufacturer...another shining example of why you still haven't succeeded."

Drakken's retort was cut off, as an all-too familiar voice rang out from above. "Actually, I think I've had something to do with that too."

Instantly Drakken was in a near panic. "Kim Possible! Where did you come from?"

"From Middleton. Where else?" Launching herself into a gigantic flying kick, Kim Possible descended upon the scene with uncanny grace, flipping twice in mid-flight. Her foot finding the chest of one of Drakken's henchmen, Kim pushed off the quickly collapsing body towards another, landing a vicious kick on the side of that henchman's face before rolling to the ground and into a standing position. That jump had taken a lot out of her. Even for the girl who could do anything, a 25-foot drop was a bit much. A quick glance at the two henchmen verified that they were out of the fight. The one she had kicked in the head was unconscious, and the one she had landed on...she felt sorry for. He would be in the hospital for a long time. Shaking her head slightly, she regained her wits just in time to dodge a forklift being driven by one of the nameless rabble employed by Drakken.

"Shego! Get her!" Drakken's cry was unnecessary, Shego was already lunging towards the somewhat younger woman.

Ron stood on the rafters, readying himself to take the plunge. This was a bit higher than he liked, but it had to be done. Of course, just as he was about to jump, his foot slipped. Flailing wildly, several choice words ran through Ron's head. All that came out, though, was a surprised yelp as the "other half" of the team fell. Plummeting 25-feet didn't take nearly as long as Ron would have expected...it didn't hurt as bad either. To his...credit, he did manage to land on three of Drakken's henchmen, knocking two of them out and injuring the third enough that he was pretty useless in a fight. Rufus meanwhile leapt from his pocket and charged at Drakken. Unfortunately for Ron, a fourth and fifth henchmen appeared next to him and lifted him into the air, only to toss him onto the hood of a nearby Ford F-150. Luckily, the forklift that Kim had just dodged now barreled into the two unsuspecting henchmen that were assaulting Ron. Thoroughly embarrassed, the driver jumped out and himself ran towards the lanky teenager that was now rolling off the hood of the truck. The red-clad henchman reached behind his back and pulled out a bo-staff, the ends of which began glowing an evil-looking purplish color. Swinging the weapon wildly, he lunged towards the terrified teen hero, only to miss as Ron tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground. Instead of connecting with Ron's head, the end of the staff imbedded itself into the grill of the truck Ron had just rolled off of. A second henchman that had been charging towards Ron now tripped over the teen lying on the ground and plunged head-first into the first henchman, who was desperately trying to pull the weapon free. The two rolled into a stack of heavy boxes which collapsed on top of them, pinning them to the ground. Ron barely had time to stand as three more henchmen rapidly approached. A particularly jovial post-mission Kim had once quipped that "watching henchmen try to take down Ron was like watching an episode of the Three Stooges." This statement proved true once again as the three bulky men ended up taking each other out. Punches and kicks meant for Ron would miss their mark and instead strike fellow henchmen, as the former stumbled and dodged, more a danger to himself than the henchmen. As each henchmen fell, he would be replaced by others, only to fall in the same manner. It was like some great slap-stick comedy, with Ron as the director. Vehicles, boxes, and other henchmen were all props on Ron's stage, as he led his assailants to their doom. Of course, Ron had no say in this, he was just trying not to get hit. Coincidence followed lucky break, as the bumbling partner of Kim Possible ducked and stumbled his way to victory, letting out frightened yelps and witty remarks along the way.

Back on the rodent front, Drakken was running around screaming like a little girl as an angry naked mole rat chased after him, a small piece of Drakken's coat clutched in one of Rufus' paws. Backed into a corner by the tiny buck-toothed rodent, Drakken cowered in fear as Rufus leapt at him again. Out of nowhere a large, hairy hand snatched Rufus in midair, saving Drakken from further embarrassment at the hands of the small rodent. A black streak was all that remained of Drakken's savior however, as he threw Rufus into an empty barrel and retreated to the rafters.

Meanwhile, Kim was having a tough time herself. Shego was a better opponent than twenty henchmen, and when several of the later also encircled Kim, striking out at any opportunity presented them, the teen heroine could barely keep herself in the fight. What Ron did with pure luck, Kim did with skill. Masterfully she maneuvered herself to isolate a henchman from his help, and proceeded to quickly dispatch him with a series of kicks before she herself had to dodge to avoid a kick from Shego.

The dodge wasn't quite fast enough, however, as Shego's foot found it's mark in Kim's side. "What's a matter, Kimmie? You're slow today," Shego calmly stated between blocked punches.

"Oh, I am so not in the mood for this, Shego. Just hurry up and lose like you always do."

"Sorry, Kimmie, not this time." Shego grabbed Kim's arm and pinned her against a wall. Igniting her other hand in a glowing green flame, Shego sent a thunderous punch towards Kim's mid-section. Just barely able to twist out of the way of the punch, Kim threw Shego into the wall and leveled a roundhouse kick square on Shego's jaw, nearly knocking the sidekick senseless. Kim couldn't follow through, though, as she had to dive out of the way of a large truck barreling down upon her. Missing Kim, the truck instead crashed into several barrels, which flew off in all directions, one hitting Kim and knocking the wind out of her. Having regained her wits, Shego kicked a nearby stack of boxes, collapsing them on top of Kim.

A delighted Drakken jumped out of the wrecked vehicle and began hopping up and down. "See Shego, I told you these trucks would come in handy!"

"Heh, maybe you're right, Dr. D." Just then a loud rumbling sound could be heard outside, accompanied by several screeches. Looking out the large bay doors, Shego spotted the aircraft that was their ticket to freedom landing on the nearby airstrip. "Ride's here, time to go!"

"Right, Shego. Henchmen! Begin loading the vehicles onto the aircraft in preparation for our departure!" Drakken was good at barking out orders, if nothing else. Well, that and whining, he was and excellent whiner. "In the meantime, Shego, you take care of the buffoon."

"Piece of cake, Dr. D."

"Cake? Oh goody! Where?" Shego ignored Drakken's latest idiotic remark as she lunged towards Ron.

Before Shego could reach him, however, a punch from a henchman sent Ron flying into the controls for the large bay doors. Miraculously, an emergency code was activated and the doors closed with surprising quickness, locking tight the second they did so. With the control panel smashed, there was no way to quickly re-open the doors. An infuriated Drakken shouted to several nearby henchmen, "You there! Get those doors open! The rest of you...destroy the buffoon! He must not be allowed to escape."

Most would say that Drakken's order was unnecessary; that there was no need for the other henchmen to help, that they would only get in the way. After all, Shego was now viciously pounding Ron into the ground, what use were the rest of them? Most people don't understand Ron Stoppable. A shadowy figure who had been watching the whole affair from the rafters, however, knew exactly how dangerous the "buffoon" really was. The bumbling fool had ruined his plans one to many times to be taken lightly. As the figure watched, a cowering Ron slightly extended one knee, which a leaping Shego essentially threw herself onto. The impact knocked the wind out of Shego and sent the two tumbling a bit. Without any effort on Ron's part, his natural motion ended up flinging Shego into a large nearby van. Colliding headfirst with the vehicle, Shego was immediately knocked senseless. The observer knew the fight was over. The few remaining henchmen were no match for the fools unique gift. As he turned to leave, the creature's face contorted into an apparition of pure hatred. With a slight English-accent, the figure spoke under his breath ,"We shall meet again, Ron Stoppable, but only on my terms."

Down below, the being's words were coming true. The few remaining henchmen swarmed Ron Stoppable, but were unable to do any serious harm. Those manning the doors finally managed to get them open a bit, only to be greeted by a wave of clicking sounds as the wall of police outside leveled their pistols at the surprised henchmen. Seeing that the situation was hopeless, Drakken pulled a remote from one of his pockets and pushed a series of buttons on it. Immediately a hole was blown in the roof as a blue hovercraft descended upon the scene. The explosion woke both Kim Possible and Shego, the later pulling herself to her feet and running towards Drakken just in time to jump onto the hovercraft with him. As the pair retreated in their rising hovercraft, Drakken looked over the side and shook his fist. "We'll meet again, Kim Possible! Next time you won't be so lucky!"

The police quickly moved in and secured the remaining henchmen, paramedics soon following to tend to those more seriously wounded. Ron Stoppable immediately ran over to where Kim was lying . "Kim! You ok?" Ron asked as he helped remove the boxes pinning the heroine to the ground. Finally clearing away the last of the boxes, Ron fell to the ground and embraced Kim in a worried hug. "I was so worried, K.P., what happened?"

"So not the drama, Ron. Drakken caught me off guard, is all. I'll be fine."

Ron finally released Kim from his embrace as a pair of paramedics ran up beside them. It took significant persuasion on his part to get them to tend to Kim first. Despite all that had happened, it was Ron that looked worse. Bruises and cuts covered much of his body, while a deep laceration extended up much of his lower right arm. It was then, while looking at Kim, that Ron realized just how badly he was bleeding. When he had first pulled away from Kim, he noticed a lot of blood on her and was concerned that she was the one badly injured. Now he understood just whose blood that was. He began to feel light-headed as the two medics finished checking on Kim. They turned to him just in time to catch him from falling over. As the world went black, the last thing Ron saw was Kim's face...and the extremely worried look it displayed.

_**End Chapter 2**_

Mwahahahahahaaa!!! Eat cliffhanger and...uhh...wait! Yes! Wait...until Saturday. That's right, there will be a regular Saturday update as well. Actually, most of it is written already. Ron's Big Day wasn't even supposed to exist in the first place, let alone be a two-parter. Unfortunately, as my frenzy of writing slowed a bit, I realized that what I had written was almost 12 pages and still not finished. For comparison, chapter 2 itself (not including the author intro and outro) took up six pages. So...yeah, instead of one super-update, I decided to split up Ron's Big Day into chapter two and chapter three. Hope no one minds...much. Aside from the whole cliffhanger thing, anyway.

Incase someone is feeling betrayed (I did say I wouldn't turn Ron into a super-Ron), don't worry. Remember, this is Ron's **Big** Day, it's not necessarily an ordinary occurrence. Also, this "power" or "unique ability" of his is just something that wasn't fleshed out well in the series, but does in fact exist there. You'll know what I mean when it is explained further near the end of the next chapter. Heck, you probably already do...I gave you enough clues. Besides, you humans tend to be a clever lot. Umm...I mean **we** humans...heh, heh. Look! Over there! Is that some sort of demonic duck??? (If you read El Goonish Shive, you get it. If not, shame on you.)

As always, all suggestions will be seriously considered, if not always acted upon, so please tell me what you think / how to improve. I would really, really appreciate it. Also, now that we're a bit more into the story...by a chapter...keep in mind that I will also entertain suggestions on changing the rating.

Till Saturday then!

WWLAOS


End file.
